


Candy And Cuddles

by fawksbian



Series: Gayperion Drabbles [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, i wrote this instead of doing homework, im prob gonna write more drabbles, rhys is a mess, theres a mention of yvette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawksbian/pseuds/fawksbian
Summary: Rhys has been stuck at home all day sick, so when his boyfriend finally comes home he decides to steal him away for a while.





	Candy And Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for tftbl so it might not be super in character?? idk man
> 
> yall can send me prompts for future drabbles on tumblr @heloghan

Rhys was tired.

Not ‘didn't get much sleep last night’ tired, more like a ‘it’s 9pm, I'm sick and I'm craving cuddles’ tired. The countless hours of video games and candy wrappers strewn across the floor were the only indication that time had even passed for him- Vaughn had insisted he stay in bed with the curtains closed to keep his headache at bay.

“But baaaabe,” he’d groaned that morning, head pounding and nose clogged, “I'm fine, I’ll just take some aspirin and it'll clear up!”

“Absolutely not.” Vaughn’s voice was like music to his ears, even if he could barely hear him over the throbbing pain in his temple. “You can’t go to school like that, you're gonna stay in bed and get better, okay?”

Rhys pouted. He couldn't say no to his boyfriend, especially in his current bewildered state.

The sudden click of the front door being unlocked snapped him out of his daze, and he stumbled out of bed to meet Vaughn in the hallway, putting his backpack on an already cluttered sofa.

“I thought I told you to stay in bed?” Vaughn said, feigning anger. He couldn't keep it up for long though, prompting Rhys to lean over so he could kiss him.

“C’mon, I'm basically better already!” Rhys croaked, blatantly lying. “Plus you were gone for so long, I just wanted to see my amazing boyfriend again.”

Vaughn stifled a laugh, cocking an eyebrow at the taller man. “I would've been here sooner, but I had to go visit Yvette, and you know how she can be.” He had a point.

Rhys pondered for a second. “I suppose I could forgive you.” He grinned. “On one condition.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Vaughn’s smile grew, as did Rhys’.

“You cuddle me, I'm practically touch starved,” he whined.

“I suppose I can agree to those terms,” Vaughn said, taking his clammy hand and leading him back to the bedroom. “Geez man, how much candy did you eat?”

Rhys looked around tentatively. “Not _that_ much.” Vaughn’s eyes met his own. “Ok, I ate a lot, but I deserved it.” From the look on Vaughn’s face, he didn’t think he agreed.

“You've gotta be watching what you eat, you don't want to get more ill do you?” He took Rhys’ huff as a no.

Ultimately deciding to deal with the mess later, Vaughn lay on the bed, Rhys following after him. He snuggled up to Vaughn, his head tucked under his arm while he played with his hair. The repetitive motion soothed the sick man, putting him at peace for the first time that long, long day. Vaughn smiled, intertwining his cold fingers with his boyfriends thin, warm ones.

Rhys was tired. But this time, for a different reason.


End file.
